


Something new

by Namderh88



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, K-pop References, LGBTQ Themes, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namderh88/pseuds/Namderh88
Summary: Lisa let out a deep sigh... so what to do tonight? She started to pack up her bag and signed into her app. She paused, she knew what was her go to and knew what worked for her. But tonight that had failed her, maybe it was time to try something new. She flicked the toggle and started swiping.Updates on Friday.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Leaving already?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, check out my new story, as your can see I really like the characters I developed in my last story but wanted to explore something different. 
> 
> All comments and feedback welcome!
> 
> If you want to check out my last story please see below:  
> [ **A touch of pink**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652670) (20660 words) by [**Namderh88**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namderh88)  
>  Chapters: 19/19  
> 

Lisa had been looking for a while for something new, there was a dull, mundane air that surrounded her in the dance studio, it had been while since she had felt satisfied. Work had been difficult the past few days, with daylight being enjoyed only on the way in and out of studio. BlackPink had just come back from tour and were currently pretty much confined between their dorms and studio as they started to prepare for their comeback. Lisa was starting to feel the affects of cabin fever, she hadn’t been able to...play... in a while now. 

Tonight was different. There were plans. Plans that has been made. Lisa felt assurance in knowing that tonight something would happen. Lisa was itching for some exciting tonight to pull her out for the dull drudgery of the working life in Seoul. She had lied to her management saying that she was going to dancing late and probably staying the night in the studio so that she could put together some new choreography, her management had let her without asking too many questions, why would they? 

Lisa saw that her phone had buzzed, looking down she saw a message pop-up. Disappointment flooded through her, the plans had been cancelled. For no reason, Seoul was a ruthless place and people's time no longer seemed to hold the meaning it once did.

Lisa let out a deep sigh... so what to do tonight? She started to pack up her bag and signed into her app. She paused, she knew what was her go to and knew what worked for her. But tonight that had failed her, maybe it was time to try something new. She flicked the toggle and started swiping. She knew it was crazy risky to do this, although the app was only available to idols and famous people and she paid a hefty fee for the privacy... this was almost beyond stupid, but she was desperate for something to take her out of her monotony. 

What she found was a new world, things were different, not in a bad away, but unfamiliar. Lisa had been wanting to shift that toggle for a while now, but something had held her back: the fear, the stigma, the risk, the Unknown. Lisa suddenly paused her swiping, what was she thinking? What if someone actually accepted... what was she going to do? She was being silly, just as she was about to close down the app in defeat she stilled, there she was. She was beautiful. Lisa blinked twice, there is no way it was... she was shocked, she had always had a crush on her and now... Lisa's hand twitched. What did she have to lose? She had already been cancelled on - what was another rejection?

Lisa swiped right and waited. Was she being presumptuous? Was she being cocky? She has always assumed she was attractive, it had never been a problem. But this was a new game, she didn't know the rules... She was in over her head and she knew it... Just as her thoughts started to run away her phone vibrated. She smiled, maybe the rules weren't so different after all. A greeting, a place and smiley face, Lisa grinned. She loved the app, she had been absent for a while but she loved the guarantee of satisfaction. True tonight had started full of promise which had taken a turn, but the wonders of technology meant that there was always someone else. Lisa let out a sigh of relief, tonight was back on track.

Lisa slipped into the bathroom and looked at herself, she looked good. She had been ready for tonight so it wasn't like she wasn't prepared. She looked at herself and nodded, she had this. Brushing her hair she undid a few buttons. Different gender, same nature she figured. She headed out into the night, making sure to pull her hat and mask on so she couldn’t be recognized, the last thing she wanted was a photo of her turning up in the newspaper tomorrow. Lisa looked down at her phone, this was the place, it was small, unassuming. She wouldn’t have noticed it if she hadn’t been looking for it. At the entrance the bouncer looked at her ID and motioned for her to sign the NDA form stating that what happened in the bar, stayed at the bar. She was impressed, the person she was meeting had clearly done this before. As she walked through the door the heat engulfed her. It was busy and loud with music and smoke rising, she recognized a number of other idols who nodded at her before turning back to the partners they were with. She suddenly felt panic, what was she doing here, this wasn't her place, she had no idea what she doing. She looked down at the phone again, she still had time, she could still go back on the app and find some else to help satisfy her cravings. As she turned around to exit, she came face to face with her.

"Leaving already?" 

Her voice... 

"You don't do this very often do you?"


	2. Are you happy you stayed?

Her photo hadn't lied. She was gorgeous, even more so in person. Lisa took a breath and looked away embarrassed. 

"Look if this isn't your thing you can go, I won't stop you." She stepped aside and held open the door. 

Lisa paused, looking at the woman in front her there was a moment of pause. A moment where Lisa considered her options. Go home. Go find someone else. Or stay here. 

Lisa flicked her eyes forwards again. "I think I'll stay." 

She grinned, "Good choice. Shall we?" She gestured towards the room. 

"Sure." 

The woman gently pressed her hand into Lisa's back and guided her towards the centre the room. She nodded at one of the bartenders and was led to a quiet table towards the back of room. 

Lisa sat down. "You bring all the girls here then?" 

She look at Lisa and laughed, "Yes, I do." 

Lisa laughed nervously. What had she got herself into?

"I am Seulgi by the way." 

"I am Lisa." 

"I know, you look just your photo by the way, and well all your other clips and videos..." 

Lisa looked down, why was she so nervous? Seulgi leaned over and put her hand on her cheek, her touch was smooth and gentle - so different to what she was used to. 

"Why don't I get us a drink and then maybe you can tell me about yourself, you know all the stuff that isn’t in the news or on your profile?" Seulgi slid out from the table and headed towards the bar. 

Lisa let out a breath, she needed to get a hold of herself, if she kept up with mute behaviour Seulgi would be leaving, if she hadn't already, and now that she had met her, the possibilities of tonight seemed infinite. She still couldn’t believe it was Seulgi, it just seemed so surreal. 

Seulgi was back, she sat opposite Lisa and placed a drink in front of her. "Drink this, I think you need it." 

Lisa took a deep drink. The warmth spread throughout her. She looked up, Seulgi was regarding her. Looking at her directly and it looked like she liked what she saw. 

Lisa flicked her eyes up. "You're right, I don't do this often... ever." 

Seulgi looked surprised. "So why tonight?" 

Lisa felt embarrassed she didn't want Seulgi to be put off. "Let's just say I almost didn't but then I saw your photo and well, I had always been curious about you."

"Shallow then?"

"Aren't we all?" 

Seulgi laughed, "Touché. I also chose you based on your looks. Tell me, are you happy you stayed?"

"Yes!" Lisa blurted out, "I mean... Yes I am." 

Seulgi smiled, "Then that's all that matters, cheers."

“So I have to ask... how do you get away with...” Lisa gestured around, “All of this?”

“Well, we pay a lot for our security on the app, I know the people who run this place, me and my friends actually helped them draft the NDA you signed... I guess I trust that people who are willing to be on the app, are also willing to keep it a secret, leaking it would mean mutual destruction so we all have something to lose by not being discrete. What about you?” 

Lisa frowned, “I guess I have never thought about it in that much detail, it’s always been much more like lets see what happens and keep it hidden from my management. I mean before this it was only guys so to that extent I guess the risk was less... but I am terrified all the time, but I suppose that’s what also makes it exciting you know?”

Seulgi raised her glass, “To not getting caught.” Lisa grinning raised her glass to meet hers.


	3. So what happens now?

The lights started dim. 

"It looks like they're closing, what do you want to do?" 

Lisa looked down at her phone, and was startled, where had the time gone? She wasn't ready for their time be over, she felt there was still so much she didn't know, still so much she wanted. 

"I am not ready to call it night." She surprised herself with her bravery. 

"Good, me neither. Fancy going somewhere a bit different?" 

Lisa looked up at Seulgi and smiled, "Lead the way."

****

The view from the rooftop was breathtaking, the dim lights of Seoul were spread beyond them and the faint pink tinge of pollution hung in the air. 

"Now this isn't a place I take all the girls." Seulgi looked a bit embarrassed at her own cheesiness, despite the ease of conversation that had sustained them the last few hours, there was a degree of tension in the air. It was palpable and electric. 

"Why don't you come a bit closer?" Lisa said brazenly, she reached out to Seulgi and held her hand. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I don't really know..." 

Lisa felt cloud of confusion descend, killing her libido. What was she doing here? She was on a rooftop with, for all intents and purposes, a stranger. A woman. She had no idea what was going to happen next.

Seulgi sighed, "Look, I have really enjoyed tonight. More than I thought I would. More than I wanted to. But if we take it further I am not sure I would want it to be something that only last one night. I was all up for being your test subject, don't get me wrong gay or straight you are very attractive. But now... I feel like it would just be too complicated... Does that make sense? We both have a lot at stake and I don’t want to do anything that will cause confusion that will hurt us in the long-term, especially since we both have promotions coming up." 

Lisa was surprised, tonight was just meant to simple, a simple transaction that culminated in mutual satisfaction. But now there was complication, there was the something more than just physical attraction. Shit.

Lisa wrestled with herself, the implications of her next decision seem to have gained in weight. "No, I understand. I feel it too. No offense this wasn't really what I had planned for. I am not really sure what we should do next. I do know I like you. I know I find you attractive. I know I don't want to say goodbye yet. Is that enough?" 

Seulgi stood up, she came very close and leaned in. Lisa breathed in deeply, the smell of Seulgi, whisky and smoke engulfed her. It was comforting, foreign and alluring all at the same time. "Yes." 

Her lips were soft, different, Lisa had imagined what it would be like to kiss a woman as an adult. As a teenager and trainee she had dabbled. Secretly of course and always drunkenly and with a degree of fear from trying to ensure that she didn't enjoy it too much this. This was different, it was deep, real, adult. Seulgi flicked her tongue in slowly and Lisa felt the urge to pull Seulgi closer, her hand threading themselves into her hair, pinning her in place.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting slightly. 

"That was...unexpected."

"I know..."

"So what happens now?"

Lisa looked bemused, "You're asking me?" 

Seulgi laughed, "I suppose I should be the one in charge with the experience, but to be honest this has never really happened to me, I don't normally go for straight girls." 

"So why tonight?"

"Well to be honest when we met, I didn't know you were straight, you were on the app and you seemed keen to meet up - not exactly novice behaviour. Also I was like - it’s LISA MANOBAN, there’s no way I am not going to swipe yes" She playfully nudged Lisa's leg, "Let's just say I only realised when I saw your look of pure panic, deer in the headlights, fight or flight stance at the door of the bar." 

Lisa laughed, "I was so embarrassed, I thought I was so up for it, then when it was about to become real and suddenly panicked." She looked up at Seulgi, "Don't get me wrong, I am still nervous, but I don't plan on fleeing the scene." 

Seulgi grinned, "I'm glad". 

Lisa suddenly looked away "Is that really where you take all the girls?" 

Seulgi looked guilty, "I would lie and say no, but I am on the app, you know what we want, you want it too." 

Lisa nodded, "I suppose, thank you for being honest with me."

"I meant it though, you are the only one I have ever brought here..." Seulgi leaned back into Lisa pulling her closer, she kissed her, her hands stroking down Lisa's back and slowing unbuckling her shirt from her trousers, Lisa groaned her approval. Then Seulgi's hands became more frantic, her kisses more urgent, Lisa reciprocated, she didn't know what came next but she knew she was headed in the right direction. Seulgi's hands were everywhere, under her shirt, bringing themselves towards her stomach and then higher... Then they were gone, Seulgi leaned away breathing in deeply.

"Why did you stop?" Lisa panted, she felt frustrated and wanting. Although it was new, it felt right. 

"I... trust me I want to, but this is your first time right?" 

Lisa stepped back, "Does that turn you off?" She felt disappointment and rejection welling up inside her. 

"No. Not at all." Seulgi closed the gap between them. "It just doesn't sit well with me, taking your virginity on a rooftop, in the cold." 

Lisa laughed, the tension broke. "Well when you say it like that..." 

Seulgi leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I really want to, but not here. Come home with me."


	4. Is that ok?

Lisa hesitated, but she was aching for release and she liked Seulgi, the lure that there could be something more on the cards was appealing. She was also touched that Seulgi cared it was her first time and wanted to make it more than a chance encounter on a roof. Lisa looked at Seulgi, against the backdrop of the Seoul’s skyline she looked irresistible. She pulled Seulgi close to her, placing her lips on hers, she wrapped her arms across her back. 

Their lips met and between kisses Lisa murmured "Take me home with you". Seulgi smiled, holding out her hand. A took it and let herself be led into the night. The journey was a blur of lights, Lisa felt a warm ball building up inside her. She was excited, apprehensive and nervous. They sat in silence in the taxi, their bodies lightly the touching, every now and then the sway of the taxi would push their bodies even closer together. As they got up from the their seats Seulgi led the way down a few street, the street lamps were dim and houses seem to loom out of the darkness. 

"Here we are". Seulgi had stopped before a door with the number 8. She could see tight security everywhere and Seulgi has led her through a number of different glass doors using her pass, Lisa was impressed, SM clearly cared for their idols safety. She was also surprised to see that there was little in the way for cameras and CCTVs. 

"It's only me here tonight so we don't need to worry about being quiet, the girls are at a dance workshop till tomorrow." 

Lisa felt relieved. she was not sure her nerves would have held if the rest of RedVelvet had been inside. The hallway was dark, with the glow of the traffic from outside providing little way in terms of light. Taking off her shoes Lisa felt herself lose balance and fall into Seulgi. Seulgi caught her firmly and turned her face towards her. She kissed her, Lisa felt that tension that had build up over the last half an hour break as she reached out to bring Seulgi closer towards her. Seulgi guided her down the hallway and into a bedroom on the right, breaking only to close the door and lock it behind her. In the bedroom she began the peel Lisa's clothes away, starting from her jacket she slowly began to stroke her hands under her shirt, unhooking her bra she dropped it to the ground. Lisa was breathing heavily, she felt shy suddenly, a first for her, she was grateful for the darkness, she clumsily tried to unbutton Seulgi's shirt. 

"Shit... Sorry..." She muttered as she fumbled. 

"Hey," Seulgi took hold of her hand and looked down at her, "it's ok to be nervous, we can take it slow". 

She stepped away from Lisa and slowly took off her own shirt, her body was smooth and soft, yet it was clear she worked out and all the dancing had only added a certain grace in how she held herself. She took off her bra and Lisa looked directly at her breasts. She tentatively reached out to touch them, they felt warm and supple against her hands, she squeezed, Seulgi groaned slightly her head rolling back. Seulgi reached down and started to unbutton Lisa's jeans pulling them down to the ground she gently lowered Lisa to the bed. Kissing her lips, her neck and across her jawline. Lisa felt Seulgi's hands move lower, her hands gliding down Lisa’s stomach and slowly slipped under her underwear.

Lisa suddenly froze, this was happening, she was so wet, so wet and embarrassed. With men there had always been that novelty factor i.e. I have something they don't - an automatic win. But Seulgi also had one, she knew what they looked like, how they felt, she could compare, judge even. Just as Lisa started to panic, Seulgi slowly sank her two fingers into her, Lisa hitched her breath. They felt foreign and surprisingly big, stretching her. 

Seulgi slowly slid them out and in again "Is that ok?" 

Lisa nodded, burying her face in the crook of Seulgi's neck. Seulgi slowly circle her thumb around Lisa's clit, gently stroking it from side to side. She pushed her fingers back in, a bit harder this time, Lisa jumped a little - surprised by the sudden intrusion. 

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No... no, it feels good, don't stop..." Seulgi smiled, she began to thrust her fingers in and out with more urgency, her relentless thumb constantly pushing down on Lisa's clit, she curled her fingers inside and kissed her hard.  
Lisa's mind was a blur, she had never really felt anything like this, she had obviously had sex, and men had often used their hands during foreplay. But this wasn't just foreplay, this was foreplay, sex and heading towards an orgasm at breakneck speed. She felt hot, she could feel Seulgi beginning to pant at bit at the effort as she doubled down, hitching up Lisa's leg to access her better. Lisa could feel herself tightening, as she held on to Seulgi’s shoulder tightly, she started to shudder. Then her orgasm hit her hard as her body stiffened she felt herself clamp down hard on Seulgi's fingers. It washed over her body and she felt Seulgi's fingers leave her. She looked up, Seulgi was panting with a very satisfied look on her face. 

"Wow...I have imagined what this would feel like and it was nothing like that..."

"Haha you're welcome I suppose".


	5. What can I do for you?

Seulgi lay back on the bed. Lisa rolled on top of her, "You, what can I do for you?", she felt emboldened, her orgasm and confirmation that this turned her on overcoming her fear of the unknown. She leaned down to kiss Seulgi, "Sorry in advance." She murmured as she kissed her way down Seulgi’s neck, her hand pulling at her belt as she hurried to undo her trousers. 

Seulgi laughed, "I think you've got this..." Her breathe hitched as Lisa peeled off her trousers and underwear. She looked down at Seulgi, she could see it, a small triangle of hair, she hesitated, it was was thing to have it done to her but could she do this. Seulgi was lying back on the bed, her eyes leveled at Lisa's she almost look like she was challenging her, like she had expected Lisa would be fine with receiving but when it came to giving, should would suddenly become shy. Well challenge accepted. She placed her body next to Seulgi's and slowly moved her hand to between her legs, the other one she wrapped around Seulgi's neck and brought herself in to kiss her. As the kiss deepened she began to stroke her hand lightly over Seulgi, slipping back and forth between her legs, teasing but never going inside. 

She felt Seulgi groan impatiently, "Come on..." 

Lisa grinned, satisfied in her small victory, she leaned in and pushed her fingers firmly inside. 

Seulgi clenched down instantly, "Yes..." 

Lisa began to move her fingers in and out, rolling herself on top she kissed her way down Seulgi's chest, licking her nipples and lightly biting her chest. Seulgi's hand snaked down to join in, she slowly stroked herself as Lisa continued to pump her fingers in and out. Then just as Lisa felt like she couldn't keep it up, Seulgi melted into the bed letting out a light moan.

As they lay there in the darkness in comfortable silence Lisa felt at peace. She has just tried something she has never done before, yes it may not have been an A star performance but she had managed to illicit pleasure from her partner, even if it had been a joint effort... She felt a bit embarrassed that she had needed help. 

"Sorry... sorry I wasn't able to... you know..." She mumbled turning on to her side so Seulgi couldn't see her. 

"What do you mean?" Seulgi turned her back over, looking confused, "Did you not hear... feel me.. you know?" 

A continued to avert her eyes. "I mean yes... but you had to help..." 

Seulgi laughed, "Hey that was all you, I was just so turned on, having just watched you... I'm sorry it wasn't cause you weren't good, I was just impatient, I have been waiting since we were at the bar together and then we got close on the rooftop, by the time we were actually in bed and were headed in that direction I couldn't help myself." She hovered over Lisa. "I mean it, you exceeded my expectations... have you really never done that before?" 

Lisa smiled, feeling relieved she stretched out in the darkness, "Well no... but let's just say I have imagined it enough times and read a lot..."

“Well you must share your materials with me some time..." They both started laughing. Seulgi leaned into to kiss her, trapping her body underneath her as her hands started to roam. Seulgi continued to kiss her, pushing her firmly down into the bed, she kissed down her chest until she was nestled right between her legs. Lisa was paralysed. This was a lot, this was intimate, this was more than she let men do... Well more than she let men who were one night stands do, and that’s what this was right? But something about Seulgi made her feel that it would be OK. She felt safe and confident, like there was nothing that Seulgi could do that she wouldn't like. She felt Seulgi kiss her thighs, as she put her hands on the inside of both Lisa’s legs and pushed them apart, looking up at her she slowly lowered her mouth. Lisa felt her tongue slowly lick up and down, as Seulgi's fingers joined in, she felt them push in to her again, Seulgi kept her tongue engaged, her other hand reaching up to feel Lisa's breasts. This was too much, there was so much happening at the same time, all too quickly she felt herself release "Fuck..." She squirmed out of Seulgi's grip, it was too much. Seulgi slowly kissed her way back up, leaning in she kissed Lisa, her tongue slipping in. Lisa could taste herself, something she didn't really like doing when it came to her other partners, but with Seulgi it just turned her on more. 

She was nervous though..."I don't know... I don't know if I am ready to..." She petered out feeling selfish. 

"Hey... I'm not just doing things to you so you will do them back, I've been dying to taste you. You have already done more than I was expecting so please don't worry." She leaned back into bed, pulling Lisa with her, she wrapped her arms around her, "Sleep."


	6. What did one night mean... nothing right?

The sunlight flooded into the bedroom, Lisa rolled over looking Seulgi, in the daylight she looked much younger, her swag and arrogance that had been apparent the night before gone in as she lay in bed. Lisa looked at her phone, 10 am, she had overstayed her welcome and she could a really see messages coming in from her managers asking where she was. Despite what had been said last night, she didn't want to Seulgi to feel like she had to live up to what she had said. Lisa knew that they had shared something, something more than just sex, but in the cold light of day she felt anxious that Seulgi had just said it to get her into bed, a conquest, as they say. Seulgi had been very upfront about the fact that this was something she did often. So rather than waiting for Seulgi to come to that realisation herself, she quickly gathered her clothes and quietly let herself out, making sure not to wake anyone else in the dorm as she crept out. As she walked down the street she felt a sense of happiness and sadness come over her. She would have liked it to be more, but like Seulgi had said, they were both on the app for a reason, and even though last night may have felt like more, Lisa didn't think she could face putting herself out there for something more just to be rejected.

********

Seulgi felt herself stirring, rolling over she felt a coolness in the sheets that surprised her. She opened her eyes, empty. She felt disappointed wash through her. "Fuck's sake... seriously?" Lisa had left, she must have snuck out while she sleeping. Seulgi threw herself back in the bed... where had she gone wrong? She felt like she had played all the cards right last night, she had been vulnerable, honest and judging by the slight musk that still hung in the air, she had definitely satisfied Lisa. Typical straight girls, they always wanted the adventure, the novelty, but then whence threatened their norm they bailed. She sighed, she had been on this side of the fence enough times. Normally she revelled in it, the conquest of turning a straight girl into a whimpering pile in her bed she showed her what she missing. But last night had felt different, Lisa had been different, she has felt so good... she had even reciprocated. Seulgi had felt that after their chat on the roof she would have a least stayed for breakfast.

Well screw that thought Seulgi, she knew she was attractive and knew that getting people in her bed was not effort for her. Might as well move on to the next one...She didn’t even have schedule today which meant she had the whole day free. Who was she fooling? She felt a sense a loss, it had been one night, she was being ridiculous what did one night mean... nothing right? She turned on her phone and begun typing a message.

****

"Yes! Just like that..." 

Seulgi rolled her eyes, seriously what was this girl doing. As she clamped her hand over the girl's mouth she slowly kissed her, but it felt wrong, pointless... This girl was too eager, too desperate. 

Sighing she pushed her away, "Look this isn't working for me..." 

The girl looked confused "What the hell you invited me here?" Seulgi sighed, "I know, I'm sorry, please  
leave..." 

"You know what Seulgi, fine, but don't call me again!". 

The door slammed. Sighing Seulgi looked around hopelessly, what was she going to do? How had this happened? This wasn't her... she used girls, played them, she didn't show interest past that night, but Lisa had been different it felt like she had met her match and not being able to have closure on her terms was messing with her head...


	7. What are you doing here?

A couple of weeks later.

Seulgi was in the bar with her friends, she had finally got out of the funk Lisa had put her in and had safety filed her away in the "Fuck you then" box. RedRelvet had just won an award for their most recent comeback and the agency has let them out to one the exclusive bars in the city as a reward. As usual, the security was tight and no phones were allowed, but that was a small price to pay for the privacy to let your hair down.As she went to the bar to get another drink, she heard a familiar voice. She saw a familiar back at the bar, the girl was laughing at something the bar tender had said, tilting her back she could see her features perfectly captured in the low lights. Seulgi gulped, she hadn't prepared for ever seeing Lisa in the real world again, outside of their required events etc. where avoiding people was pretty easy, after all this was Seoul and Seoul was a huge place, but there she was... 

Mustering up her courage, she walked behind Lisa and leaned in "Fancy seeing you again", Lisa whipped around and blushed. 

"Seulgi... what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I am here with the girls." Lisa pointed to the BlackPink girls who sitting in a corner with with management playing some sort of drinking game, "It's the end our TB show... so we.... we wanted to celebrate." 

Seulgi took her hand. "Come with me, it's too loud here." She pulled Lisa into the disabled toilet where she locked the door. 

"Bit much isn't it?" Lisa laughed, looking a bit bemused. 

"Well last time we were in a room together you left in the middle of the night so I thought better safe than sorry". 

Lisa bit her lip and looked away. "I know... and I'm sorry, I just didn't... didn't want to you to have, you know, ‘the conversation’ with me... we had such a good night and... and I wanted to keep it in that bubble... I know you do this a lot and I just wanted... to feel like it had just been me in that moment..." Lisa petered out.

Seulgi looked at her, she hadn't expected this, she thought Lisa had just used her, got her fill and decided to move on to the next. She hadn't imagined that Lisa thought that it was the other way around. Stepping forward, she crushed her lips on to Lisa's. 

Wrapping her arms around her, she whispered, "I was upset when I realised you had left, it surprised me... that night affected me... more than I thought, and for the record I didn't want that to be just to be it." 

Lisa smiled, pushing her body into hers, "Take me to your dorm".


	8. Do you think this is a good idea?

The trip in the taxi was different this time. They sat close to each other, their hands touching gently in the darkness so that no one else but them would know, occasionally Seulgi would steal of furtive glance at Lisa.

As they reached Seulgi’s dorm, Lisa hesitated, "Do you think this is a good idea...?" 

Seulgi pulled her through the door kissing her and backing her into the bedroom, "Yes...Stop thinking so hard" she murmured as she starting taking off Lisa's clothes. She pushed her down roughly onto the bed and surveyed Lisa. She wanted to kiss her, make love to her, but also to punish her. Punish her for leaving, for making her feel like, for making her feel like she wasn't the one in control. She quickly stripped and kissed Lisa, holding her down with one hand she pushed two fingers into her. 

Lisa yelped slightly and tried to wriggle away, "Wait...slow down!"

"Shh...just give it a second, you can take it". Seulgi bit down slightly on the side of Lisa's neck, continuing to push her fingers in and out, Lisa whimpered, holding on tightly. Seulgi suddenly flipped her over, and started to pump her fingers in and out quickly, at the same time she flattened herself along Lisa’s back pining her in place and drawing her face back to kiss her passionately. Lisa felt overwhelmed, the initial pain and surprise was quickly being replaced and she could feel herself building up, then just as she was about to go over the edge Seulgi pulled out, 

“What, hey where did you go?”

"Wait there." Seulgi commanded as she walked away. 

Lisa knelt up on all the fours feeling both turned on and bit apprehensive, this was so different to last time. She felt a bit nervous, she could feel Lisa's anger and passion radiating from her. Seulgi returned, kneeling in between Lisa's legs she started to kiss down her back and neck, pulling her hair back slightly causing Lisa to arch her back. 

Lisa felt something large and cold push up behind her, "What is that?" She tried to look around but Seulgi held her in place. 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you..." Seulgi suddenly thrust in hard, Lisa yelped in surprise, even though she had been about to orgasm the difference in size was immediately noticeable. Seulgi kissed her gently as she continued pressing into her, the strap-on was big and was stretching Lisa to her limit. 

"You've have taken over me, my brain, my thoughts, my body...I have to take back control..." Seulgi was murmuring as she started to thrust into Lisa slowly, she reached her hand and started to play with her, she wanted Lisa to enjoy this, yes, she wanted to show her who was in charge but she didn’t want to hurt her. Lisa could feel herself adjusting to the size, Seulgi's hand slowly circled her making herself loosen and the strap-on began to slide in and out more easily. She could feel herself getting wet, she felt so confused, on the one hand she was turned on beyond anything she had ever felt, on the other she was a bit scared with easily Seulgi had overpowered her and taken control. 

Seulgi flipped her over, she looked guilty as she hovered over Lisa, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you... I just wanted you so much and I wanted to... to take back some control, take back what you’ve taken from me, you’ve completely taken over my mind... " She looked so vulnerable, Lisa knew that what Seulgi had done didn’t exactly scream healthy relationship, it was borderline at best, but in that moment she understood. She could understand what it must have felt like to have a connection like they had had only to to have been rejected the next day. 

She reached out to cradle Seulgi's face. "I know... Sshhh... it's ok.' She kissed Seulgi, pulling her down into to the bed, "Put it back inside, I want you too." 

Seulgi looked at her surprised. 

"Please...I am just as confused as you are... but I want...I need." Seulgi could feel Lisa's hands reach round her to guide her in, she slid in easily and Lisa groaned. She began to rock her hips back and forth as she leaned down to kiss Lisa.

Lisa could feel herself building, "Harder." she gasped. Seulgi leaned up, pushing her hand down to hold Lisa down into the bed, she starting to thrust hard, pounding into her, Lisa yelped, the ‘cock; was so big, filling her she couldn't feel anything and yet she could feel everything. 

She had never been fucked like this, never been through this many emotions at the same time, Seulgi was panting hard from the effort, "Come for me." She commanded. 

Lisa felt herself tighten and she came, hard. "Oh my fucking God..." Seulgi leant down to kiss her, slowly sliding herself out, she slipped off the strap on, and cradled Lisa in her arms. 

As they lay in each other arms trying to catch their breathe, Lisa felt herself drifting off to sleep, "Please don't go this time..." She could hear Seulgi whisper as she went asleep.


End file.
